Such anchoring clamps performing automatic wedging of an insulated electrical cable by its own action are already known.
For example, French patent application 2 998 723 describes a anchoring clamp comprising an elongate clamp body of metal which forms a slide longitudinally, a clamping member slidingly engaged in the slide and which comprises a housing configured to receive the insulated electrical cable, and a metal securing loop which is fastened to the clamp body and configured to be attached to a support of some kind.
The clamping member comprises two clamping wedges which are slidingly movable in the slide and which are each provided with a first end near the securing loop and a second end which is an opposite end to the first end, at a distance from the securing loop.
The clamping member is configured to radially deform and is provided with a contact lining with a high coefficient of adhesion and the slide has a continuously variable width over at least part of its length.
From French patent 2 783 646, another type of anchoring clamp is known that is usable for any suspended overhead line which does not require the clamp to provide electrical insulation under high voltage, and more particularly which is usable in the securing of optic fiber cables.
The anchoring clamp described in French patent 2 783 646 comprises a plate of synthetic material, a cam also of synthetic material and which is rotatable relative to the plate, and a hooking member constituted by a V-shaped metal wire the ends of which are fastened to the plate, so as to attach the clamp to a support of some kind.
The plate is formed from a flat flank and a channel-shaped curved part extending the flank and configured to receive an optic fiber cable. The plate has a hole formed in the flat flank a as well as a pawl also formed in the flat flank, at a distance from the hole. The pawl is provided with a lug formed projecting from the flank, on the same side as the curved part, and a gripping tab also formed projecting from the flank, on the opposite side to that of the curved part.
The cam has a lateral flange, a nipple projecting from the lateral flange and configured to engage in the hole formed in the flank of the plate and thereby enable the rotation of the cam relative to the plate, a rim with a convex surface, formed at a distance from the nipple and configured to come to bear against the optic fiber cable, and teeth formed projecting from the lateral flange and configured to be engaged with the lug of the pawl to immobilize the cam in one direction of rotation when the cable, located in the channel-shaped curved part, is clamped between the rim of the cam and the plate. To release the optic fiber cable, the lug and the teeth are disengaged by pulling on the tab of the pawl.